<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>eyes by Underwood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283587">eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underwood/pseuds/Underwood'>Underwood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underwood/pseuds/Underwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>小甜饼</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>小甜饼</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>亚次拉斐尔,停止你那愚蠢的想法，他可是恶魔。亚次拉斐尔在心里默默的提醒自己。</p><p> </p><p>他看着克劳利的眼睛，事实上他看不到，克劳利正带着他那夸张的墨镜。亚次拉斐尔所能看到的只有两片黑色的玻璃而已。但这不能阻碍他想象他眼里的金色。他知道克劳利有点讨厌自己身上恶魔的特征，但不是痛恨，就像他不喜欢蛋糕上装饰用的糖珠但依旧会选择吃掉一样。亚次拉斐尔一直觉得克劳利的眼睛很好看，即使本人并不这么认为。他现在的瞳孔是圆的吗？还是像猫那样的细长？亚次拉斐尔想。</p><p> </p><p>他们正坐在公园的长椅上，刚吃完从冰淇淋车上买的冰淇淋并换回身体。公园人不多，下午的阳光暖洋洋的，非常适合打个小盹。亚次拉斐尔回想起上个星期经历的一切，地球离末日就差那么一点点。而现在他们就在这里，享受着下午公园里暖融融的阳光。巨大的反差让亚次拉斐尔感觉有些不真实，即使他亲身经历了这一切，或者说，正因为他经历了这一切，他才觉得如此普通的下午和平的有些不可思议。这大概就是上帝不可言喻的计划吧，他想。</p><p> </p><p>亚次拉斐尔看着克劳利的眼睛，克劳利也在看着他。如果这一切都是上帝的计划的话，那么现在的情况也是吗？上帝伟大而不可言喻的计划里，会包含让一个天使去吻一个恶魔吗？他们目光对视的时间有些长了。他知道克劳利也在犹豫和思考。大概也在考虑相同的事情。</p><p> </p><p>他看到克劳利的喉结动了动，他能猜出克劳利下句话会说什么，肯定是邀请他去利兹大饭店吃点什么，聊聊天，开一瓶香槟庆祝世界末日危急完美解决。紧接着他会答应他的邀请。亚次拉斐尔当然喜欢丽兹饭店的食物，尤其是甜点，简直可以称之为杰作。但比起甜点和香槟，他知道他更想要什么，他只是在犹豫。但是他要快，机会只在克劳利发出邀请之前。</p><p> </p><p>他在心里默默的念出了一个他永远不会说出口的F开头的单词。很奇怪，这个糟糕的单词似乎给了他什么勇气，这不该是个合格的天使该想的单词。但是管他呢，亚次拉斐尔借着这股勇气伸手，摘掉了克劳利的墨镜。他看到克劳利暖金色的眼睛和黑色的瞳孔。是圆的，他猜对了。</p><p> </p><p>克劳利没有预料到亚次拉斐尔的动作，他有些疑惑的眨了眨眼睛。下一秒，让他更为惊讶，一定程度上也在他预料之内的事情发生了。</p><p> </p><p>亚次拉斐尔亲吻了克劳利，就像人类会做的那样。恶魔的嘴唇的微凉，这大概是因为蛇没有体温的缘故。亚次拉斐尔太过紧张以至于他忘了接吻的第一条准则——记着闭眼。</p><p> </p><p>所以他看到了克劳利圆形的瞳孔因为惊讶缩成了细细的竖条，他知道这意味着他一会要花费一些奇迹清除掉附近所有有可能看到的人的记忆，但他不在乎。</p><p> </p><p>毕竟克劳利的眼睛确实很漂亮。这双金色的眼睛值得世界上所有的奇迹。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>